


Slow Down

by Miss_Vanderwaal



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, Married Life, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vanderwaal/pseuds/Miss_Vanderwaal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- No, I’m sorry. I know we haven’t been spending as much time together as we both wanted, but I’m just trying to stand out, you know? Just like you.<br/>Hanna was going for that “I wonder why someone so hot chose such a boring career” type of comment, but Mona’s shy little smirk made her select a smarter set of words.<br/>- I know how important it is to you, but I do hope it’s true what they say about how after the election comes the fun.<br/>Mona’s smirk widened and she delicately ran her fingers through Hanna’s hair; it felt to the girl way more relaxing than any possible medley of expensive bath salts on Earth.<br/>- I hope so too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Down

**Author's Note:**

> Actually, let's just drop the AU tag and go straight to what would be my utopic universe.  
> In it, Hanna and Mona are in their late twenties, have been married for a couple of years, maybe, and one of their challenges is to not let day to day life come before everything else. 
> 
> *As cliché as this idea is, I still feel like nothing is truly cliché when it comes to Vandermarin :)

\- Hey, babe! – Hanna cheerfully greeted the voice mail – Guess what? Claudia liked my sketches. Gosh, I’m so happy right now that I think I won’t call her a bitch again for as long as I live. Okay, this doesn’t mean I’m gonna start designing for her tomorrow, but I’m pretty sure it’s the end of my era as her gum-go-for. Thank you for pushing me into not quitting this lousy job and showing her what I can do instead – she blew a kiss to the speaker of her phone. – Love you.

   A minute after hanging up, Hanna heard the engine of Mona’s car being turn off in their driveway and, seconds later, her name was being called from downstairs.

\- In here – she spoke up.

   When Mona got to the bathroom, she frowned and pointed to Hanna, who was in the bathtub, almost completely covered in bubbles.

\- Are you sure she said like and not love? – Mona walked over to Hanna and crouched at the side of the bathtub – Because you’re acting like you’ve won a million dollars.

\- Well, it was a like that sounded like a love. You know Claudia. She’s the type of bitch that only uses the word love when she’s talking to her pair of miniature poodles, in baby voice.

   Mona laughed as her lips shaped a small _o_ , in false shock.

\- You _just_ said you wouldn’t call her a bitch anymore.

   Hanna shrugged.

\- Strong habbits die hard.

   Mona rolled her eyes playfully and let out another soft laugh.

\- Well, congrats, sweetie – she gave Hanna a quick peck. – I knew it was coming for you since day one.

   A part of Hanna’s bliss left her when Mona got up and walked to the mirror over the sink, to take off the hair clip that was tidily holding a couple of her brown locks up in place.

\- Why don’t you get in here with me?

   Mona sighed in frustration, before her fingers could reach the hair clip behind her head.

\- Very tempting, believe me – she eyed the blonde through the mirror –, but I have a huge file on the opponent’s background in politics waiting for me downstairs.

   Hanna groaned almost childlike and rested her head on the towel that was neatly folded over the edge of the tub. She had heard so many excuses like that lately.

\- But the campaign has just started.

\- Exactly – Mona emphasized, smiling and finally dropping the hair clip over the sink. – We need all the extra time we can get.

\- Can’t Spencer take care of it this time? After all, the candidate is her mom.

   Mona sighed again and turned to face Hanna.

\- How many times have I told you this? – she asked in a sweet, yet exhausted, tone – As soon as the campaign is over, Spencer’s gonna go back to DC to do her own stuff. She’s a troubleshooter while she’s here, yes, but _I’m_ the one looking forward to be Mrs. Hastings assistent once she’s a senator.

   Mona’s response ended more enthusiastically than it started, which made Hanna lower her gaze to the lather hiding her members.

\- Sorry – she murmured.

   Mona sighed for the third time and stepped closer to Hanna, grabbing her dry right hand.

\- No, I’m sorry. I know we haven’t been spending as much time together as we both wanted, but I’m just trying to stand out, you know? Just like you.

   Hanna was going for that “I wonder why someone so hot chose such a boring career” type of comment, but Mona’s shy little smirk made her select a smarter set of words.

\- I know how important it is to you, but I do hope it’s true what they say about how after the election comes the fun.

   Mona’s smirk widened and she delicately ran her fingers through Hanna’s hair; it felt, to the blonde, way more relaxing than any possible medley of expensive bath salts on Earth.

\- I hope so too – Mona glued her lips to Hanna’s forehead before turning around to go downstairs.

\- Wait – Hanna held her by one wrist. – Give me a real kiss before you go?

   Mona laughed for a second and lowered her head as if she was blushing. She got down on one knee and stroked Hanna’s cheek.

\- We must really be in a bad frequency here if you're actually asking me something like this.

   Hanna smiled and gladly welcomed the tender kiss. It was like what happens when you spend several hours without eating anything; when you finally take a good bite out of something solid – and guiltly delicious, like a Big Mac –, you feel a cramp in your jaw that blinds you for half a second.

   Hanna shifted in place and cupped Mona’s face with her wet left hand; she didn’t want Mona to move away, but the brunette did it anyway.

\- Careful, honey – Mona wiped a couple of soapy water drops from her clothed knee. – It’s brand new. And certainly more expensive than I’d wish for a suit to be.

   It was Hanna’s turn to sigh in frustration.

\- You know, there is absolutely nothing hotter than your ass in slacks, but I could honestly just rip them right off you without giving a flying fuck about how much they coasted you.

   Mona lifted her gaze from her arched leg to face Hanna; there was a shockinly amused expression on her face, as if they hadn’t dirty talked in years. The blonde smiled and bit on her lower lip, glad it apparently had worked.

\- Get in this tub with me – she demanded articulately.

\- Fine – Mona said in a caving tone and smiled along, as if it had been a very long discussion. She quickly kissed Hanna once again before making an attempt of getting up.

   Hanna gave herself a short moment to take that sole word in – barely believing it – and held Mona by one wrist for the second time.

\- Wait – she approched the brunette’s ear, voice smoothing. – Undress for me.

   Mona frowned at that, with the same expression frozen on her face.

\- Seriously?

\- Very slowly, yes – Hanna answered, a mischievous smile slightly curving her lips.

   Mona stood up carefully and took off her jacket – finally seeming to forget it coasted her a couple hundred bucks and letting it fall to the floor; she kept glancing at Hanna, as if asking if she was doing it right, which made both of them laugh. Then, Mona crossed her arms in front of her chest and pulled her silky white tank top over her head. Suddenly they weren’t laughing anymore; in fact, Hanna’s moony eyes on Mona’s perfectly flat stomach seemed to make the brunette feel sexier in her own skin. That gradual difference was making Hanna wet already.

   She arched her legs and slid a hand in between them when Mona droped her bra. They locked eyes for a longer moment as Mona’s fingers headed to the clasps on her slacks, that slid slowly down to her ankles, revealing something pink and not as bold as an actual thong, but also not as dull as normal looking panties. Hanna smiled. _What a delightful color contrast!_

\- Let me do the honors – she said, gently.

   Mona stepped closer to her, kicking her black short heels off, and buried her own fingers in that blonde hair once again, as Hanna kissed her way up Mona’s upper thigh, with a wet palm cupping her partially bare ass.

   Hanna got rid of the remaining piece of clothing covering the other girl and heard her moaning ever so slightly as she slid the tip of her own tongue along her slit.

\- Now come here – she finally pulled Mona to her, and water splashed across the white tile of the bathroom floor. – I wanna say I’m sorry about your new suit but I’m really not.

   Mona shook her head before going hungrily for Hanna’s lips.

\- Neither am I.

   The blonde moaned into the passionate kiss as Mona fit herself in between her legs. The weight of her body over Hanna’s felt like that jaw cramp spreaded to the rest of her muscles. It seemed as if their bodies hadn’t been pressed against each other like that for a lifetime.

   Hanna’s palms slid along Mona’s back and stopped at her ass, and there they stayed while their tongues tried to rediscover every corner of each other’s mouths.

\- I’m sure a moment like this a day keeps the doctor away – Mona whispered breathlessly to the blonde’s ear right after another moan.

   Hanna didn’t reply immediately; she was busy trailing wet kisses along Mona’s neck.

\- I know – she managed to flip them over so she was on top and soon mouthed the girl’s left breast, that was partially hidden under the soapy water, but Hanna didn’t care.

   Mona let out a louder moan as her back arched a little.

\- I missed it so fucking much! – her fingers had a very good grip on Hanna’s hair now.

   Hanna shamelessly dragged her tongue all the way up to Mona’s chin and nibbled her bottom lip. _So did I_ , she wanted to say, but there was just _so_ many ideas regarding what she could do to the girl under her rushing through her mind.

   Mona’s palms slid from Hanna’s hair to her cheeks.

\- Thank you for pushing me into slowing down.

**Author's Note:**

> The image of them in the water peacefully wondering about the possibility of having kids has also crossed my mind.


End file.
